


a little look into the relationship between margaret dolliswood and astrid frith

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, a bit of a look into the relationship between margaret and astrid because, a) why not?, and people liked her, and una, b) they intrigued me during jfp, i like to think that before she became the character we all hate, if you squint una flirts with florence a few times, she was kind, supportive florence!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: margaret dolliswood has unnatural feelings for astrid frith. but astrid reciprocated those feelings.
Relationships: Lettice Prestwich/Enid Gaines (mentioned), Margaret Dolliswood/Astrid Frith, Una Dichmann/Florence Hamersley, yes im shipping all the five together what abt it smh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	a little look into the relationship between margaret dolliswood and astrid frith

**Author's Note:**

> tw suicide, death, outing

It was second year that she first met Astrid. She was a transfer student from America. 

And she was the most mythical person Margaret had ever seen. 

She had dark hair, tan skin, which she explained was a side effect of being born and raised in California, and her eyes were a deep hazel. She had freckles and the prettiest grin you'd ever seen. She made Margaret's knees buckle.

And she had taken a special interest in her. Florence Hamersley, her best friend, had caught on quick. 

"You're pashing on the Frith girl, aren't you?" she said, her auburn hair blowing every which way in the cold English weather. Margaret had immediately gone red. 

"Am not! Watch it, Hamersley." Florence simply slung an arm around Margaret's broad shoulders. 

"It's alright, Marge. I would be lying if I said I hadn't pashed on Elizabeth Hurst all throughout first year." Margaret grinned as Florence's ears went as red as her hair. 

Margaret started to laugh. 

"Oh, do shut it, Dolliswood."

"Sorry, Flo. But I'll never understand how you could fancy someone like Elizabeth. Have you seen the way she treats poor Lettice Prestwich? Says she has a thing for Enid Gaines every other day and teases her about being able to see her ribs when we're getting changed for Games."

"They say she's anorexic, you know. And everyone knows she and Enid make eyes at each other in Latin. No issue with it." Florence shrugged, slinging her hockey stick over her shoulder.

Margaret sighed and ran her hands through her light brown hair, a frown on her face. She looked over at Astrid to see her and no other than Elizabeth laughing and dancing around together. But she could see the malice glinting in Elizabeth's eyes, and she felt sick as she let go of Astrid and the transfer student slammed into the wall near them and fell on the floor. Girls started screaming. One girl was brave enough to shout at Elizabeth.

Margaret hurried over and checked for a pulse, then slung Astrid's limp arm over her shoulder. 

"Margaret?"

She turned to face Astrid. "I'm going to have to get you to San as soon as possible because of what Elizabeth did."

She limply nodded. 

Margaret stayed with the girl in San until lights out, and then she snuck back down when Matron had gone to sleep. They were found there in the morning, heads bent closely together. 

Margaret awoke to the sound of girls giggling, and she went redder than Florence's hair as she saw all of her year looking at Astrid and she. Florence pushed her way through the crowd to whisper, "People are starting to say you two are dykes."

Margaret despised that word. That damn word. Whenever two girls were close, it got whispered in murmurs until someone said their names in one of those immature rhymes.

She could already see the teasing taunts of, "Margaret and Astrid sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

Then, one of the girls would drop out. Or, they would kill themselves. In Margaret's first year, the Head Girl was rumored to be a lesbian. She was found dead. She had poisoned herself with arsenic, because of the cruel, poisonous words of the other girls. 

She loathed it so much. When her older sister had finished Deepdean, she warned Margaret. It happened every year. And 9 times out of 10, one of the girls killed herself.

But she was right. Because as soon as she got out of San, Elizabeth Hurst came up to her. She was laughing in her face. "Not only are Lettice and Enid dykes, Astrid and Margaret are too!" 

And that's when Margaret slapped Elizabeth as hard as she could. She went crying to Matron, but to Margaret's surprise, no one said anything in Elizabeth's favor. She had noticed that Elizabeth had no friends. Always sitting alone at bunbreak. Always in the library on her own. 

It made Margaret a little sad, but then she remembered the way Elizabeth acted towards everyone, and she supposed it was what she deserved. 

"MARGARET AND ASTRID SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" was scrawled on the wall by Margaret's bed. Astrid's too. It was in Elizabeth's handwriting. Florence sighed. 

"Can't that bitch just leave you be?"

She shrugged, scrubbing her wall. "What does it matter, Flo? They all think I've the hots for Astrid. They're just not as crude as Elizabeth."

There was a knock at the door and in walked Una Dichmann. Margaret liked her. She was nice and she was pretty. 

"I heard about you and Astrid, Dolliswood. I'm sorry that they're treating you that way." she smiled at Una, who smiled back. 

"Alright, Hamersley?" Una asked. She winked and Florence's cheeks went flaming red. 

Margaret supposed she had gotten over her crush on Elizabeth and started pashing on Una, who probably liked her back. 

She walked out and left Una and Florence to their flirty conversation and went to go see Astrid. 

Astrid was tear stricken and had pills in her hand. She was going to be the girl that did it. Or at least, she wanted to be. Margaret snatched the pills out of her hand, only to see they were Flo's heart medicine. 

"What are you doing? You do realise that if you took all of these, Florence could die, no?" Tears ran down her face and Margaret set the pills down and wrapped her arms around Astrid, who leaned into her touch. "Don't listen to them. You're Astrid Frith. You don't need their approval."

"Thank you, Margaret. But the rumors…they may not be true for you, but they are for me. I like girls."

"You'll be rather pleased to know that I do too."

And that was the first time they kissed. 

As the two got older, the rumors about them faded. 

Until they were in their last year, and Elizabeth had died. The shrimps had been exposing The Five's secrets. It came out that Lettice had anorexia. Florence was outed in terms of her heart condition. Una had Jewish grandparents and Enid had been cheating on tests to get into Oxford. 

And it came out that she had feelings for Astrid. 

"Margaret Dolliswood has unnatural feelings for Astrid Frith!" a fourth-former shouted. She had the cruelest smile on her face and the most malicious glint in her eyes.

Margaret could've sworn she was the second coming of Elizabeth. 


End file.
